


I Wish We Could Always Be Together

by devilcouldweep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hair-pulling, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: In which Dimitri admits he would like to seek out an inappropriate Student/Teacher relationship during tea time. Byleth arranges for them to share one night together in secret.I've put extreme emphasis on the taboo nature of their relationship, and there's plenty of foolish shenanigans to enjoy on the side as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**I Wish We Could Always Be Together**

~

Byleth took the time to personally instruct all of his students. He knew that establishing personal connections with them would ultimately help them learn, and it wasn’t as if he really minded.

It was Dimitri in particular who perhaps he spoiled, though. He always fed him, cooked with him, sang together, enjoyed tea together… He spent almost all of his days off with the Prince.

Dimitri seemed to learn quicker than the others. Not only that, but he was always eager to please. Sometimes Dimitri was so candid that is was easy to see his true feelings, and that was another big reason why Byleth constantly sought him out.

_ “I love it when you make that face, Professor,”  _ Dimitri would confess. He would quickly alter the meaning of his words by adding,  _ “Of course, we all want you to smile more often!” _ .

_ “I wish we could always be together,” _ He would say, referring to the Blue Lions House. and yet Byleth seemed to hear a hidden meaning in those words.

Byleth would usually give a telling pout when Dimitri did that. The sheer homo-eroticism was not lost on him.

It was a little disappointing that the two had to meet under those circumstances. That Byleth was his teacher meant there was something vaguely inappropriate about their potential relationship.

Furthermore, Byleth was a commoner, and Dimitri a prince. Surely he must’ve had someone properly arranged for him like some kind of unwanted birthday present.

Poor Prince Dimitri, Sothis would sometimes say. She didn’t seem to understand why he was constricted to such a fate.

As Byleth sat at his desk, he got lost in his own fantasy of Dimitri being trapped in a business marriage with some dull show horse of a woman. Surely she’d be someone who’s pedigree spoke for her; pure bred and fertile, just the way royals like it.

She would be obedient to a fault, following through with the marriage for the promise of a comfortable life. She would be someone who never saw war.

The Professor was startled out of his lovelorn reverie as the object of his fantasies stood right in front of his desk.

“Um, Professor?” Dimitri called out for what sounded like probably the third time or so.

His voice was always so gentle. Dimitri was such a joy.

“Oh, Dimitri, please excuse me,” Byleth said perhaps too loud, embarrassed. “How can I help you?”

“Before anything else, are you feeling alright? You looked…  _ sad. _ ” Dimitri tried to speak quietly.

“Oh dear,” Byleth bemoaned. 

The Professor lightly touched the bridge of his nose, lamenting his newfound expressiveness. 

Had it truly been written on his face so plainly for everyone to see? Privately, Sothis confirmed for him that yes, he did not look so different from an orphan, or maybe even a hungry baby bird.

“I am quite alright, so don’t worry,” Byleth told him. Somehow he managed to smile through the pain, which soothed Dimitri’s worried brow. “Now my dearest student,  _ really _ . What can I do for you?”

Dimitri let out a tight sigh, which somewhat alarmed Byleth. “Well, Professor… Er- How should I say it?”

As the Prince carefully thought over his words, Byleth began to notice things about his body language. 

Poor Dimitri’s face was a rosy hue, eyes downcast as if too nervous to look Byleth in the eye. Not only that, but he was fidgeting with his hands, as if there was something terribly interesting on his glove.

A sense of foreboding washed over Byleth, as if he could sense what Dimitri wanted to say.

“What is your favorite kind of tea?”

Well, that hadn’t been what Byleth was expecting.

“You worried me,” Byleth huffed. “I thought surely you would say something dreadful, like, ‘Professor, I want to switch classes!’”

“Perish the thought!” Dimitri demanded. “I would never dream of it. I have recently come across a very large variety of tea, and I wanted to invite you for a drink. Usually you are the one who asks me… I wanted to… return the favor.”

Though Dimitri finished somewhat lamely, Byleth was endlessly pleased at the invitation.

“I would love to… Let’s have your favorite, chamomile.”

“Are you sure? I have a ridiculously wide variety-”

“Quite sure. I’m happy to share your favorites with you,” Byleth smiled.

Dimitri’s worried expression melted into a pleased one. 

“Well, then. Shall we?”

~

They sat together at one of the tea tables as a cool spring breeze blew by. The sun lit up their bright faces as they discreetly admired one another.

Byleth loved Dimitri’s light hair and his caring eyes. His lips were usually always giving a handsome and friendly grin, and looked rather soft.

His deft hands prepared the tea, and one could assume those strong fingers were not clumsy. Quite the opposite, Actually.

The Prince’s fair skin always had a hint of rosy hue, giving him a fresh and healthy color. As the breeze blew by, Byleth could smell the faintest inkling of Dimitri’s cologne, which forced him to imagine what it was like to be up close with his nose pressed into his neck.

Of course, Byleth was not oblivious. He could feel Dimitri’s eyes on him as well, stealing glances when he thought the Professor wouldn’t notice. It was all a bit of a game.

How long could they stoke the fires of sexual tension before one of them broke?

“Thank you for joining me,” Dimitri finally said. “Let me pour you a cup, Professor.”

“Of course, thank you,” Byleth said, quietly feeling excited.

Dimitri poured his cup with grace, and their fingers brushed as they both reached for the sugar dish. They traded shy apologies and longing glances.

“Has everything been alright?” Dimitri started conversation. It was a little personal, but they'd shared so many cups together that it was almost as if they had less boundaries together.

“That is not the first time you’ve asked me that today, you know… Do I not seem well?”

Dimitri frowned with concern. “I watch you, Professor. I’ve noticed your eyes are often downcast. You have started to wear your heart on your sleeve…”

“I have had a lot on my mind, I suppose,” Byleth sighed. 

“You don’t have to suffer alone. I would gladly listen to anything you say,” he admitted in earnest. “I wish I knew what you were thinking half the time.”

Dimitri laughed as if the last part was a joke, but Byleth doubted the lighthearted disposition he wore.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Byleth promised quietly, using a soothing tone. “I promise.”

“I’m sorry if I have perhaps been too straightforward!”

“Relax,” Byleth laughed. Casually he placed a gloved hand over Dimitri’s. “How about you tell me how you managed to get your hands on so much tea?”

“Oh, Professor,” Dimitri groaned as if remembering it caused him pain. He squeezed Byleth’s hand. “I hope you are prepared to hear a very long story. It all started when Claude called me to the the Golden Deer classroom…”

With the seriousness of the previous topic forgotten, Dimitri launched into a tale of deception, scandal, and horror. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but those were the emotions Dimitri surely felt as he recounted the details.

_ Claude found the diary of Lorenz. Lorenz is a known tea enthusiast, and wrote in detail about dear Ferdinand, who was also a tea fanatic. He was unsure of what exotic tea would impress him most, so he began to hoard all sorts. _

_ As Dimitri realized Claude was sharing the private thoughts of Lorenz, he tried to politely escape, but found himself unable to resist the temptation of reading along. _

_ Lorenz seemed somewhat desperate to impress Ferdinand, and it was deeply embarrassing. He described visiting all sorts of exotic and/or expensive merchants even at the expense of his training. _

_ Then, as if on cue, Lorenz strolled into the Golden Deer classroom where they were gossiping. Claude swiftly hid the diary behind his back as Dimitri tried to hide his own shame. _

_ “Hello, Lorenz! How are you?” Claude asked, perhaps overly friendly. _

_ “Claude. I simply don’t know what to do…” _

_ Luckily Lorenz was too forlorn to realize how suspiciously Claude was behaving. _

_ “What in the world could ever be wrong?” He dramatically asked. Claude sounded overly inquisitive to Dimitri’s guilty ear. _

_ “It’s Ferdinand. I just showered him with gifts and he outright rejected me! Can we perhaps talk about this in private?” _

_ “Oh! E-excuse me…!” Dimitri dismissed himself. _

_ Claude looked at him as he hastily made his retreat with sweat on his brow. How long could he stand there with the diary behind his back before Lorenz would take notice? _

_ Dimitri would not stick around to find out. _

“You’re joking,” the Professor laughed.

“No, unfortunately. I feel so bad… If you happen to run into Ferdinand today, he will no doubt beg you to take some tea.”

Byleth gave a hearty chuckle. It was the sort of laugh that he couldn’t recall ever having before. He felt Dimitri’s eyes peering at him, taking it in as if he might never see it again.

Then, Byleth realized perhaps they were being too friendly with one another. They were still holding hands, sharing a tender laugh with one another.

Though Byleth wanted to hold on for a little longer, he forced himself to seperate. It was hard not to notice the air of disappointment.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at your misfortune,” Byleth said, trying to move on from the awkward moment. “I will have to seek out dear Ferdinand today. Perhaps even Claude, to hear the rest of that tale.”

“It’s quite alright,” Dimitri promised, though he looked a bit wary. “So, there is something I have been meaning to ask you,” he confessed.

“Go on,” Byleth smiled, sipping his tea. Though outwardly he must’ve looked normal, inside he was feeling quite nervous.

“Do you ever wish things were different?” Dimitri asked strangely.

The question slightly confused Byleth. “What do you mean?”

“Well, do you ever wish you were given a different role? For example, instead of a professor you could’ve been a singer for an opera company. Or a horse doctor. Any number of odd or amazing things, really.”

Dimitri had a strange expression on, like he was hoping to hear a specific answer.

“Ah, I honestly do not dwell on such things. Do you believe in fate, Dimitri?”

“Fate?” He questioned. “Yes, I suppose I do. But I also believe people have the power to change fate.”

“Clever, as always,” Byleth complimented. “If one can assume that fate exists, then there are some things you can never change.”

“Yes, so true,” Dimitri said, genuinely seeming to think about what Byleth said. “Fate can be as cruel as it can be a blessing. After all, it was fate that I got to meet you.”

“You’re always so sincere,” Byleth commented, feeling his face heat up.

“Do you dislike it?” Dimitri asked, slightly self conscious.

“Quite the contrary, actually,” Byleth soothed. He watched Dimitri slowly take a sip from his cup.

“And, forgive me. I did not mean to imply that you are anything less than amazing. Surely, if you were not here, the Blue Lions house would be far behind. Lost, even,” Dimitri admitted.

The Professor was not sure what to say. “I don’t believe that,” he said quietly. “You’re quite amazing yourself, Dimitri…”

They shared a rather intimate and meaningful look. It was sometimes very difficult to be so painfully in love with someone.

“Do you like how your life is here at Garreg Mach?” Dimitri changed the subject. “The way I see it, you had no choice but to work here. I hope I haven't offended you with my bluntness.”

It was probably easier for him to talk about this topic rather than the other, so Byleth wasn’t offended.

“No, not at all,” Byleth clarified. “It’s true I didn’t really have a choice, but… I wouldn’t trade it. I love my life as a professor.”

“Was it lonely, being a mercenary?” Dimitri asked.

“Sometimes it was, yes,” Byleth admitted, setting his tea down. “But I always had Jeralt.”

“Just the two of you?” Dimitri questioned, sounding a bit surprised.

“Yes,” Byleth lightly laughed. “Do I seem like I have many friends?”

“I would certainly say so!” Dimitri affirmed. “Everyone adores you, Professor. The students flock to you not unlike flies to honey.”

To say they were like flies on honey was to imply it was somewhat of an annoyance to Dimitri. Byleth wondered if he sometimes felt jealous despite being a bit of a teacher’s pet.

If Byleth was honest, he’d say Dimitri was most certainly his favorite little pet. A wonderful boy.

“Oh, Dimitri, you are exaggerating…” Byleth tried to deflect. He sipped his tea to briefly avoid eye contact.

“Not even slightly. You’re simply irresistible-- your teaching methods, I mean.”

Byleth had no idea what he looked like but surely he was making some sort of disgruntled pout, and surely Sothis would tease him later when they had a free moment.

“Thank you.” He said politely. “Despite what you think, it was just Jeralt and I. We didn’t find much time to make friends on the battlefield.”

“Of course not, forgive me for assuming. May I ask a personal question?”

Dimitri looked nervous, which made Byleth feel much the same. Still, the curiosity got to him.

“Anything.”

“I don’t suppose there was any time for love, if there was no time for friendship, right?”

They were speaking very quietly, though no one else was loitering around the area. It was just the two of them, which made the question feel much more intimate.

“I have never had a lover, no… And you, Dimitri?”

“N-no…”

“Now I must ask you a personal question. Why are you asking about my love life?”

Byleth looked into Dimitri’s eyes and could tell both of their hearts skipped at the same time. Dimitri’s breath caught, and Byleth felt his own face become hot.

Of course, Byleth already knew the answer.

“I’m just… Curious, is all. I want to know everything about you,” Dimitri said casually.

It was because Dimitri was in love with him.

“Really,” Byleth challenged.

“Yes. It isn’t just me, either. All of the students are very interested in you…  _ Some more than others,”  _ Dimitri said that last part with some disdain.

“I never knew I would be such a hot topic,” Byleth joked, slightly uncomfortable. “If you were hoping for some scandalous love story, I’m afraid I’ve nothing to share.”

“No, nothing so juvenile,” Dimitri swore. “Personally, I feel like I wanted to know for reasons other than petty gossip. I don’t care for such things.”

“What exactly do you care for?”

“You,” Dimitri declared plainly. “I want to know as much as I can about you… What are your favorite foods? Favorite weather? Do you like to read, or enjoy art? What kind of flowers do you love? Professor, I hardly even know your favorite weapon since you’re so adept at everything!”

“Oh, Dimitri…,” Byleth sighed at a loss for words. “I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize,” Dimitri said, sounding a bit embarrassed at his outburst. “If you would allow it, Professor, I would hear anything you have to say.”

“Oh dear,” Byleth sighed, feeling rather pleased with his student. He used his spoon to stir up the last bit of tea in his cup as nervous energy coursed through him. “What am I going to do with you, my sweet boy?”

Byleth watched in satisfaction as Dimitri’s face began to glow at the nickname, as if someone had placed hot coals under his seat. 

He worried his brow, looking at the Professor from under long eyelashes. He was suffering with obvious need, but was unable to reach out a grasp what he wanted.

The Professor suffered with the same amount of need but disguised it with a small smile. Although it hurt, he took joy in Dimitri’s tortured little expression.

“Professor…” Dimitri sighed, unable to meet eyes.

“Yes?”

“This is difficult for me…”

“What is?” Byleth asked, feigning obliviousness and feeling quite a bit of dread.

“Pretending.”

The smile was instantly wiped from Byleth’s face. 

“Dimitri,” Byleth softly called.

“You drive me mad, Professor. I have never met someone who I wanted to protect more. Or someone with a smile as beautiful as yours. I always want to be with you. I would kill anyone you asked me to without hesitation… I…”

Without intending to, Byleth seemed to have placed the last straw that broke the camel’s back. Dimitri broke down and confessed, which caused both their hearts to nearly leap out of their chests.

“I can’t,” Byleth mourned. “It isn’t appropriate…”

“I know. I want to forget that, if only for one day, just so that I may call you mine. I can never feel close enough to you… I was asking after your love life so that I might try to imitate it-- Forgive me-”

“Enough,” the Professor pleaded. “Calm yourself, please. For me.”

Byleth used both of his hands to lightly grip on of Dimitri’s and found that he was trembling. There was a darkness in his eyes as he spoke of his pain.

“Professor, I am so sorry.” Dimitri muttered. “Please forgive me. I beg of you.”

“N-no, I must apologise. I should not have teased you like that…”

Byleth felt guilt wash over him like he was a man lost at sea. He was drowning and didn’t fully know how to express it.

“Let’s forget this talk and go back to enjoying our tea, yes?”

He wore a sorry little smile. The Prince hid his shame and embarrassment very poorly. Byleth could see right through him like the most beautiful, clearest lake in all of Fodland.

“Don’t close yourself off to me,” Byleth whispered. He squeezed Dimitri’s hand even tighter, but felt his heart drop as he pulled away. “I have a proposal…”

“P-Professor?”

“Don’t think you are alone in your longing,” Byleth said quietly. “I am always thinking of you. Whenever I have a moment to myself, I always think of a way to share it with you.”

Dimitri’s cheeks were redder than Byleth had ever seen them. His eyes, which were usually as clear as water, looked at Byleth with an almost animalistic hunger. Desperation.

That crazed look was also something Byleth sought out in Dimitri. In his fantasies, Dimitri would pin him down and take what he wanted with that same look, and Byleth loved every second of it.

“We have to be discreet. Garreg Mach will be rife with hearsay and whispers of us if we don’t strategize.”

“That’s so like you,” Dimitri commented in a low whisper that went straight to Byleth’s loins.

It was like he flipped a switch.

As if on command, the Prince leaned back and schooled his expression as best as he could. Dimitri took a long sip of his tea, and smiled at Byleth pleasantly, as if they were talking about anything other than a student-teacher relationship.

Byleth smiled back at his pupil, who would do anything he said, and finished his own cup of tea.

“Would you be a dear and pour me another cup, Dimitri?”

It was like a game. How normal could they appear while talking about something so dirty?

He poured it obediently, though he never took his eyes off of Byleth’s coy face.

“So, I was thinking of giving you an extracurricular lesson to help you work on your weaknesses,” Byleth began, trailing off as if talking about the weather or something similarly mundane. “What do you say to that?”

“A-an extracurricular lesson? Of course I will gladly participate,” he answered like a good boy.

“Good. I believe the best time for this will likely be at nightfall. You will meet me at my quarters… Is that acceptable?”

“Yes,” Dimitri gasped. “Of course…”

“Perfect,” Byleth praised. “And don’t be late. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to prepare for our lesson. Thanks so much for the tea, Dimitri.”

“Any time, Professor,” He swore.

With that, Byleth nodded at The Prince with a dashing smile and made his way back to his quarters. In truth, he was incredibly nervous, and wasn’t sure how to prepare the stage.

But, he would figure it out for Dimitri.

~

Byleth had much to think about. He tidied his quarters and bathed. Then, he left for the market. He found a lovely bottle of scented oil, and another unscented one, and some tall white candles.

He used the scented oil lightly on himself so that it was only faintly there. Unless the breeze carried the scent, only someone with their nose pressed to his neck would be able to sense it.

He arranged the candles around the room so that they would properly illuminate everything. He was sure Dimitri would appreciate the gesture.

Finally, Byleth stored the unscented oil underneath his pillow. Just in case.

He was unsure how far Dimitri was willing to go with him, and the thought of rejection made his heart quietly ache, but… Well, of course the decision was fully at Dimitri’s discretion.

And then… Byleth waited. The sun wasn’t close to setting yet, so he felt anxious.

“Am I missing anything?” He asked aloud.

“I don’t think so,” Sothis chimed.

Ah, Sothis. She will be there too, Byleth realized.

“Will you be watching?” Byleth asked, unsure of how he felt about it.

“What? Are you afraid I’ll be judging you?” Sothis scoffed. “Well, it’s not as if I can just go away.”

“You’re right… Sorry,” Byleth said, suddenly feeling bad. Surely it wasn’t her first choice to watch Byleth seduce a student. Really, he should consider himself lucky that she wasn’t berating him.

“Don’t worry about it,” She soothed, which surprised Byleth. “You humans can’t seem to help who you love, after all. I think I might take a little nap while you have your fun.”

So she didn’t frown on it after all.

The Professor gave a tiny smile, though it was no less genuine for it. “Thank you, dear friend.”

“Oh, hush,” She said. “Just be careful…”

Careful indeed.

Since Byleth seemed to have plenty of time left, he visited the library. He wanted to find a book about romance, but most of the books in the library were religiously themed. He wasn’t expecting much, but he didn’t think it would be so difficult.

That was when he ran into Manuela.

“Byleth, dear! Are you alright?” She came over with a concerned face. “You look so serious.”

“Ah, well… I am looking for a book about a particular subject…”

“Oh?” She asked curiously. Surely she would want to know, because Byleth knew her to be a bit of a gossip.

“Yes,” Byleth whispered. “But, I am starting to doubt they would have a book like the one I’m looking for…”

“I think I know what you mean,” She gasped. “Are you looking for something…  _ sweeter?” _

“Sweeter?” Byleth wondered.

“You know,” Manuela laughed. “Something ‘cute.’ With sugar on top?”

Her sultry voice unnerved Byleth, but he was pretty sure Manuela was about to do him a favor. He hoped

“I think so?” He tried. God, he was always trying.

“Not to worry, dear. I have books like that. I have no problem with lending you one…”

She dragged him to her quarters, but didn’t let him inside. One peek at her room through the crack of the door told him why. It was a horrid mess in there.

Byleth supposed it was none of his business as he waited for her to finish rummaging through her things. He twiddled his thumbs, hoping no one would spot him suspiciously standing outside her door.

When she finally came back out, she held three books out to him. She licked her lips eagerly, carefully watching his expression.

One book was a light pink color, titled ‘ _ Roses Between Women,’  _ surely some kind of women’s only smut. Another cream colored tome was called  _ ‘The Hottest Summer.”  _ Right away Byleth knew he wasn’t interested in that one. And the final book…

It was white with pink calligraphy on the front. It was called ‘ _ Boys Will Be Boys.” _

Oh, God. This had to be the trashiest collection of books someone could own, but… He plucked the last book from Mauela’s hands and tried to avoid eye contact.

“Oh, Professor!” She exclaimed, clearly shocked but loving every second. “I didn’t think you’d be one for…  _ Homoerotica.” _

“Yes, thank you, you can stop right there!” Byleth cut her off.

He tried to flee the scene as quickly as he could but Manuela called after him.

“Wait!” She said, and foolishly he did. “ ...Tell me what you thought of it when you return it!” She giggled.

Without having the capacity to reply, Byleth scurried back to his quarters where, with a bit of luck, he would not see Manuela for the rest of the day. He prayed she understood that the shared book was their little secret.

Then, he was alone in his room with his thoughts and the book.

He supposed he should start reading it…

He sat on his bed, and carefully pried open the book. Romance wasn’t something he’d ever thought about before he met Dimitri. Hopefully he’d get a few ideas.

In the book, the protagonist was this meek and shy person who was hopelessly in love with their best friend. It goes on and on about how tiny and insignificant the protagonist is, to the point where Byleth was just about sick and tired of it, but as he read on it figured out why.

It was because the best friend was the exact opposite. He was a large, confident person, who always got the protagonist out of trouble.

It didn’t take Byleth very long to also figure out exactly why Manuela owned this book. It took 15 pages for the two characters to have sex.

The Professor read on, unfortunately glued to the page as he imagined the two boring characters ‘make love.’ He realized that he could get more meaning out of the book if he could imagine it was he and Dimitri.

Dimitri was bigger than Byleth, just like the best friend. And Byleth could admit that he often depended on Dimitri as well.

When the two characters kissed, Byleth thought that it might feel as good as written. The sex was unrealistic, but the Professor was mentally filling in details.

…

Somehow Byleth finished the book. It wasn’t very long, or well written, so a lot of times he found himself skimming to avoid exhaustion.

By that time, most students were off to bed so that they could be up bright and early. A deep blue poured over Garreg Mach as the air began to slowly chill.

Byleth put the book away, feeling a bit cold as he went. His face was left hot, despite the mediocre writing, and he was thankful for his loose clothing.

He was still nervous about Dimitri, and the feeling the book gave him quickly wore off. He was unsure if Dimitri’s fantasy would live up to the reality.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Byleth made himself more comfortable by removing his overcoat and armor. He was chilly, so he left his large robe on.

Finally, he arranged the candles he bought around the room and lit them with small sparks of magic. The room was transformed from a modest dorm into something more intimate. Or, at least that was what Byleth had hoped for.

He wasn’t actually sure.

The Professor double checked everything was in place. Then, he checked again.

Finally, there was a knock at the door.

As he swallowed his nerves, he opened the door to see Dimitri there, smiling his usual smile and looking quite handsome.

“Hello, Professor,” He greeted. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“No need to apologize. Come in.”

Dimitri walked into the room, and as soon as Byleth had the door closed he turned back around and gripped the Professor by the shoulders.

Before Byleth could comment, he was pulled flush against Dimitri’s chest. He immediately held him back, as it came naturally.

“I have wanted to do this all day,” Dimitri revealed somberly. It must’ve been hard for Dimitri to have to wait all day as well.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to wait,” Byleth said.

“It’s as if the clock stopped ticking today…”

It was as if Dimitri was a dog with no concept of time. Byleth thought it was cute.

“I agree,” Byleth sighed. It felt good to be pressed against Dimitri’s larger, warm body.

“Are you wearing something?” Dimitri said after a while. Byleth heard him sniff, and knew what he meant immediately.

“Yes, I went into town today and bought a scent. Do you like it?”

Since Byleth shed his armor, Dimitri was able to get closer as he brushed his nose against the exposed skin on Byleth’s neck, sending chills throughout his body.

“Mm… Yes, I think it’s a wonderful scent,” He breathed. “And I love what you did to the room… Is this what you meant when you said you needed to prepare?”

“Mhm,” Byleth hummed, pleased. He closed his eyes to better feel Dimitri’s embrace.

“Magnificent,” He praised.

With that, somehow Byleth managed to remember where exactly he was, and who he held in his arms. His student.

"D-Dimitri…” Byleth muttered. He pulled away with some despair, but he wanted to see the Prince’s face. “Is this really alright?”

“Are you unsure?” He asked gingerly, as if saying any more would break something between them. The Prince made a face like he was hurt, or afraid. A face that feared rejection.

“No, I’m very sure,” Byleth confirmed. “I just worry for you. You’re precious to me…”

Dimitri exhaled a big sigh. “Oh, dear. I’m terribly nervous, Professor. I’m sorry-”

“Enough apologies,” Byleth cut him off. “And when we’re in this room, it would make me happy if you would call me by name…”

Seeing the dismay on Dimitri’s face at the notion, he began to stroke his back.

“B-by name…? It’s not proper… Well, I suppose none of this is proper…”

The Professor waited patiently as the Prince thought it through.

“Byleth,” He finally said. “I want to kiss you.”

Both of their hearts lept from their chests as he admitted it. Byleth swallowed nervously, and nodded silently to give his permission.

He closed his eyes, but he could still sense that Dimitri was closing the distance. His warm breath tickled the Professor until finally their lips were touching.

Byleth thought Dimitri’s lips were soft, if not a little dry. He moved his lips against the Prince’s delicately, but that was enough to make him hum.

The sound immediately turned Byleth on.

As he became more and more confident, he lightly brushed his tongue against Dimitri’s lips, causing him to flinch.

“Mmh! Prof-- Byleth…” He gasped.

“Too much?” Byleth asked, full of nerves.

“No…” He huffed. “I was just surprised… Please, do that again…”

Again, Byleth tilted his head up to softly lick at Dimitri’s lips, but this time he opened his mouth back. Byleth had never kissed like that before, and was somewhat lost about what to do next.

Dimitri gently rubbed his tongue against The Professor’s, so once he realized how good that felt, he got the idea pretty quickly.

The Prince let out many muted moans, all of which drove Byleth up a wall. He pulled the Prince closer to his body to try and deepen the feeling.

Dimitri kept one hand firmly pressed against Byleth’s back, the other one tightly gripping his hip as if showing restraint. Boldly, Byleth gripped the hand on his hip as if to say, ‘touch me more.’

He seemed to get the hint, carefully gripping Byleth’s ass through his robe.

Byleth sighed into the kiss before Dimitri pulled away to check his face.

“It’s soft…” He said, causing both of their faces to heat up. “I want you to make that sound again…”

“I would like it if you touched me more,” Byleth confessed.

“May I try something?” Dimitri asked.

Without waiting for an answer, Dimitri left Byleth to sit on the bed. Before the chilly air reached Byleth, Dimitri extended his hand to him as a tentative invitation.

He shakily took his hand, and was guided into Dimitri’s lap.

“H-how is this” Dimitri asked, leaving his hands on Byleth’s waist like a gentleman.

Byleth couldn’t seem to find a good enough reply, so he took The Prince’s face into his hands and resumed their heated kiss. Dimitri moaned as Byleth pressed his clothed cock into his belly as his answer.

“Byleth,” Dimitri called as he let his hands wonder. He rubbed all the way from his back, to his ass, to his thighs.

Dimitri laid back, taking the Professor with him. From that position, Dimitri had more leverage to rub his own length against Byleth’s.

The Professor felt both relief and surprise as he realized Dimitri was just as affected. Then, when all of that melted away, he only felt intense arousal.

“Mh, Dimitri,” Byleth suddenly pulled away. “You’re such a _ good  _ boy.”

The Professor didn’t know why he said it. Maybe it was the result of reading too many cheesy lines from that awful book. Still, it seemed to have a positive effect. He had little time to feel shame when Dimitri took it so well.

“Do you think so?” Dimitri whined softly. 

He looked beautiful like that, with his beloved professor on top of him. The praise clearly sent shocks through him, and Dimitri expressed that by rubbing against his hips harder.

“Yes, you’re amazing,” Byleth lowly confirmed.

“I want you,” Dimitri moaned. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to take the Professor in his own bed. 

“Shall I undress for you?” Byleth asked, finally feeling confident in taking the lead.

“I don’t know if my heart can take it,” Dimitri laughed. “I’ve imagined you like this for so long. I’ve wanted to see this side of you ever since that first bandit attack.”

“For that long?” Byleth wondered aloud.

"Yes,” Dimitri huffed, perhaps embarrassed. “Do you find it odd?”

“No,” Byleth admitted. “It only makes me want to undress more.”

This time the Professor didn’t wait for an answer. He got up from the bed and turned so his back was facing Dimitri. Bold as he had grown, he wasn’t sure he could watch Dimitri as he got naked.

Still, he took pleasure in being watched himself.

“Don’t look away now,” Byleth said.

“I won’t,” Dimitri promised.

The cold air chilled him as he let his robes slide from his back. He could feel Dimitri’s eyes on him, and they trailed lower as he undid his belt. Slowly, Byleth stepped out of his boots and pants, and then he was completely naked.

He looked over his shoulder anxiously, wondering what Dimitri thought of his body, but he didn’t have to wonder for long. 

Dimitri went to hold him from behind, ravenously kissing and biting at his shoulder. He rubbed his gloved hands against Byleth’s bare chest, causing the Professor to gasp at the texture. Dimitri’s warmer hands against his cold body.

Wonderful. Dimitri had been set off.

“Ah, Dimitri…” Byleth breathed. “Be good for me and touch me more.”

Once Byleth issued that command there was no going back for them. Dimitri groaned at his nickname, pressing himself flush against Byleth, and gripped his leaking cock with a gloved hand.

With his other hand, he continued to tease Byleth’s nipples. He could feel proof of his arousal pressed tightly against his bare ass through Dimitri’s pants.

“Is it really your first time, Byleth?” Dimitri asked, perhaps somewhat insecure.

“Yes, and you?” Byleth answered honestly.

“Yes… I’m glad you could be my first,” He admitted, sugar sweet. It was in direct contrast to his rough grip on his skin.

Byleth’s entire body flushed at his taut, aggressive grip, but this was how he wanted to be treated whether Dimitri knew it or not.  He wanted the Prince to go mad and ravish him without mercy. The Professor only saw him get like this on the battlefield.

Finally, as Dimitri began to pump his cock, the tension within Byleth started to build in a meaningful way.

His glove became slick with precum, as Byleth had been leaking profusely from the earlier teasing. The odd texture of leather had become even more pleasurable and Byleth could no longer contain his cries.

Briefly, he wondered what it would’ve been like if he was still the same emotionless mercenary from before.

He didn’t have time to think about it for long.

“I love that face you’re making,” Dimitri growled in his ear. “Your voice-- Let me hear it more…”

Dimitri’s own voice had changed into something huskier. It mesmerized Byleth. He wanted Dimitri to sing that song more.

“A-Aah…! Dimitri…” Byleth gasped. “You’re making me feel so good…”

Unable to resist, Byleth craned his neck and gripped Dimitri by the hair, once again capturing his lips. The wet sensation coupled with the warm leather got Byleth higher than before.

Dimitri’s labored breaths, Byleths moans, and the strange wet squelch from the leather were the only sounds that filled the room, but both of them were filled with loud thoughts of the other. Thoughts of how they intended to make each other feel.

“I want to take you to bed,” Dimitri gasped. “I want you to be filled with nothing but thoughts of me.”

“I’m yours tonight,” Byleth pledged through the pleasure. “Take me.”

Regretfully, Dimitri pulled away so that he could spin Byleth around and kiss him once more. Then, he surprised Byleth by picking him up like a bride with ease and laid him down on the bed.

Dimitri began undressing in an instant. Byleth watched him carelessly toss his armor and clothes as his hunger slowly consumed him.

The dim lighting of the room did wonders for Dimitri’s cut frame. Each and every muscle or curve was outlined in warm, golden light. Everything from his large chest to his narrow hips and thick thighs.

Dimitri was so…

“Gorgeous,” Byleth said out loud.

It could be faintly seen how pink colored The Prince’s face, however, Dimitri was too far gone to really express his embarrassment.

Before Byleth knew it, Dimitri was perched above him, and for the first time there was skin against skin. He straddled Byleth so that their cocks touched. Immediately, Byleth noticed Dimitri’s was quite a bit larger than his own.

The thought of trying to fit it inside of himself both scared and excited him. He had never been penetrated before, so he was unsure how far he could really go.

Coyly, Byleth reached behind his head and underneath the pillow where he strategically stashed the oil. He held the bottle up to Dimitri with a smirk.

“You can use this,” He said.

Byleth always knew he would need some kind of lubrication, but it was that stupid book that really emphasized the importance of it to him.

“Do you know what to do with it?” Byleth added for Dimitri’s sake.

“I’ll use it to pry you open… Right?” Dimitri said lowly.

“Yes,” Byleth sighed. “Do it so I can take you all the way.”

“With pleasure,” Dimitri said, taking the bottle and coating his fingers.

Gently, he pressed one finger into Byleth, unsure of how he might react to it. The Professor made a sound akin to discomfort, and it shook Dimitri a bit.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine-- It doesn’t hurt,” Byleth soothed. “It will take some getting used to, but I need you to keep going.”

It felt much different than how the book explained it, but Byleth wasn't surprised. He knew it would come to feel good with time and effort.

With that reassurance, Dimitri kept his finger going. He stroked Byleth’s insides and carefully watched his face as he was consumed by lust.

His eyes grew darker as he watched Byleth squirm and soon enough he added a second finger.

“Dimitri!” He’d gasped.

“You’re so tight,” Dimitri commented, entranced.

Every breath, every movement, and every bead of sweat was carefully observed by Dimitri, who enjoyed every moment of it. Then, he did something unexpected.

He bent over and put Byleth’s still leaking prick into his mouth. Byleth gasped and twisted his body to get closer to the feeling.

“Uhn…!!” Byleth cried, unable to say much else.

The tip of his dick brushed the back of Dimitri’s throat many times as he continued to thrust his fingers as deep into Byleth’s ass as he could.

Dimitri struggled as he took Byleth as deeply as he could. His labored breaths were hypnotizing to Byleth. His long eyelashes rested against his flushed cheeks, and his hair swayed in the warm light.

It all made for quite a sight.

Pleasure traveled all throughout Byleth as Dimitri played with his body.

Dimitri pulled off of Byleth’s length with a wet sound. “I’m going to add a third.”

“Yes,” Byleth panted.

As Dimitri did as promised, the stretch became mildly painful. The discomfort mixed with the intense pleasure of Dimitri’s cock sucking was turning Byleth’s brain into mush.

“Dimitri,” Byleth whined. “Dimitri, I-I…”

If it carried on much longer, Byleth would cum.

“Mmh! It’s alright,” Dimitri gasped, pulling off of Byleth once more. “I want to see your face when you finish.”

The Prince jerked him off with his tongue out, waiting for his reward like a dog begging for treats. And he never once stopped pumping his fingers into Byleth’s ass.

Byleth attempted eye contact with Dimitri as he stared intently, but he found he could only clench his eyes shut as his orgasm came. It tore through Byleth with great intensity, and he wasn’t sure how loud he really called out.

“Oh, God…!”

His body twitched as Dimitri gave his final, firm strokes, intentionally rubbing Byleth’s head to ensure the high of his orgasm wouldn’t vanish quickly.

As Byleth found the strength to crack open his eyes, he saw Dimitri licking his lips. He could only watch on as he leaned forward to lick the rest of the mess off directly.  Every warm swipe of his tongue gave Byleth a tingling sensation. He’d momentarily stopped finger fucking Byleth to focus on his licking.

“You don’t have to do that,” Byleth said softly, feeling bad for Dimitri. “Doesn’t it taste bad?”

“...It doesn’t taste bad to me,” Dimitri admitted somewhat strangely. “I want to do this for you. Clean you as best I can.”

Byleth didn’t think much of it. If anything, he thought it was kind of sweet.

“I think I’m ready for you,” Byleth said, finally having caught his breath.

“You’re sure?” Dimitri asked sweetly. He withdrew his fingers and held himself above Byleth so he could kiss along his neck.

“Yes, I want you to feel good too,” Byleth said. “We can feel good together.”

“Alright,” He huffed, surely desperate to feel some relief.

They kissed again as Dimitri lined himself up with Byleth’s stretched hole, then he pushed in as slowly as he could, showing great restraint.

Byleth gasped at the pain, feeling his eyes prick with hot tears.

When Dimitri’s hips were flush against his ass, he knew he was all the way in. Dimitri, wonderful as he was, didn’t start thrusting like a madman and kept his lust in check.

After a while, Byleth himself started to feel restless.

“Move, Dimitri,” Byleth ordered. “You won’t break me.”

Before he followed his command, Dimitri bent to steal one last kiss from Byleth before he slid himself almost all the way out, only to forcefully slam back in.

They both cried at the feeling.

Dimitri did it again, this time calling out to God.

They both burned up as the pleasure grew more intense than it had been all night. Dimitri set a slow pace, but he was hammering a sensitive spot inside of Byleth that he hadn’t known was there.

His head was swimming and all he could see was Dimitri’s sex-crazed face. The pain was melting into something better.

“Dimitri, you’re so, so good…!” Byleth mindlessly complimented. “You’re such a good boy!”

“Byleth,” He groaned. “You’re so tight I feel as if I’m being swallowed up.”

Dimitri kept repeating his name like a mantra as he pounded into Byleth harder. The confession drew the Professor up a wall. 

His weeping prick rubbed against Dimitri’s compact abs wetly as their bodies became coated with sweat, the cold completely forgotten.

Now Byleth was crying for a different reason. He wasn’t sure he’d ever made a face so expressive before, but he couldn’t help it. The pleasure washed over him in massive waves.

He tried to spread his legs wider to deepen the feeling, but he was already spread as far as he could go.

“You look so wonderful like that,” Dimitri huffed. He ran his fingers through Byleth’s soft hair.

Byleth took Dimitri’s roaming hand and brought it to his mouth. He tenderly kissed his palm, then he licked his index finger. Byleth watched through hooded eyes how Dimitri reacted as he began to suck his finger.

It wasn’t the book that influenced it this time. Byleth had done it on his own.

“That feels good,” Dimitri gasped, somewhat surprised.

In response, he began thrusting as hard as he could. Byleth moaned around his finger and tossed his head back, a strand of spit connecting them for a brief moment.

“I need to feel you deeper,” Byleth huffed.

“Turn over,” Dimitri commanded.

He pulled out of Byleth, hissing at the cold air on his most sensitive part. Byleth also groaned at the loss but did what he was told.

He held out his ass on his hands and knees. It was almost perfectly heart shaped, and for a moment all Dimitri could think of was how beautiful his professor’s skin was. His back was long and lightly defined with lithe muscles. 

Dimitri did something Byleth hadn’t expected, and lightly gripped his balls from behind, causing him to squirm.

“Hah, that’s…!” 

Byleth wasn’t sure what to call it. It was good, but ticklish.

Dimitri spent a little more time massaging his balls as he kissed his back, taking his time with the Professor.

Dimitri finally pushed himself back inside of Byleth after he’d had his fill of that, this time not going slowly at all.

He hammered Byleth at a fast pace, both hands on his hips so he could move Byleth however he wanted. He was making Byleth feel a bit used, like a doll, but he liked it.

“Don’t stop,” Byleth begged. “You’re so good, Dimitri! Don’t stop!”

In truth Byleth wasn’t really sure how soundproof the walls were but he was too far gone to care. Dimitri kept pumping his cock into him at full force, only spurred on by the Professor’s words.

He could watch his length get swallowed up by Byleth’s entrance better than he had before and it made him go mad.

The Prince gripped Byleth by the hair to wrench him back harder. As Dimitri forced his body to move how he wanted it to, Byleth became completely consumed by ecstasy.

“I want to fill you to the brim,” Dimitri muttered darkly. “I’m going to completely fill you.”

“Yes, Dimitri, my precious boy, my favorite-- Ahn!”

Byleth came all over his sheets without warning, the feeling of Dimitri keeping his promise to cum inside driving him to the breaking point. He grunted hotly behind him, his soft breaths filling his mind.

Dimitri leaned over Byleth's back as he continued to thrust through his orgasm, returning his fingers to the Professor's heated mouth. Byleth moaned brokenly around those fingers with each thrust, and then it was suddenly over.

Byleth collapsed onto the bed, panting as if he’d run several miles. Dimitri fell with him, pulling out woefully and wrapping his arms tightly around his beloved Professor.

They both felt terribly warm but wanted to hold onto one another as the cooldown slowly came over them.

Neither of them said much of anything for a while as they savored the feeling. Perhaps Dimitri was wondering what would happen next. Byleth certainly was.

Tomorrow would be another day where they couldn’t share one another. The thought chilled Byleth’s heart unlike anything else.

Still, while they had each other, Byleth could at least make sure it counted for something. He opened his mouth before he lost the courage to do so.

“I think I love you,” he said in a faint tone.

Dimitri became rigid at the admission. The Professor loved him?

“Surely… Surely you can’t mean that,” Dimitri said pitifully.

Byleth had no idea why Dimitri would suddenly doubt him now while they were being so intimate, so he turned to face him, uncaring of the mess he was spreading all over the bed.

“Of course I do,” Byleth said. “I have never felt this way before…”

“But, I’m… It’s like Felix says. I’m not virtuous or pure. I’m just like a crazed, rabid animal. I'm not worthy...”

Byleth was surprised to hear Dimitri bring up Felix, and it wasn’t lost on him how he avoided using the word ‘boar.’ It was breaking his heart a little to hear him speak like that about himself.

“Enough. It doesn’t matter to me what Felix says about you. I’ve told you that I get like that too, sometimes, when battles get very intense.”

“I remember that,” Dimitri confessed. “It touched me when you said that.”

“Then, believe me. You don’t need to say it back,” Byleth reassured.

“No,” Dimitri said. “You must already know that I’m in love with you. I’ve loved you for a long time now. I don’t want you to ever doubt that.”

Byleth huffed a happy laugh into Dimitri’s chest as he squeezed him tighter.

“You can sleep here with me tonight. Just make sure you leave before the others get up. Staff wake up even earlier than students.”

“I’m glad,” Dimitri whispered. “Glad you shared this night with me.”

Byleth could hear just how much he affected Dimitri and continued to hold him until they both fell asleep. He wasn’t sure how tomorrow would go, but he knew Dimitri had been right all along.

_ “I wish we could always be together,” He would say, referring to the Blue Lions House. _

Byleth held that very same wish within his own heart, even if deep down he knew they couldn’t stay together forever. After all, the heart wants what it wants.

He would always protect Dimitri and the others for as long as he could. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has to take drastic measures to force Dimitri to look at him in favor of his many ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO remember when I said there would only be two chapters? I lied there will be one more lol. Pls enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

~

Byleth had been found in the river, not unlike a dead body. He felt so stiff. It was painful to move around like he was. Still, when he found out there were still people roaming the old monastery, he had to know for sure.

Who would be waiting there for him?

That last day of consciousness five years ago was still fresh in his mind. Because there was no feeling of haziness, the reality of the situation was more surreal.  Normally one couldn’t recall a time so long ago without difficulty. Byleth almost didn’t believe all that had happened.

The only way he knew it to be true was the state of the land around him. Everything was empty. All that remained was ashes and thieves.

The worry grew in his heart as he marched onward to Garreg Mach, not knowing what awaited him. He had to walk by hundreds of dead bodies to get there.

Nothing could prepare Byleth for what he found.

Dimitri was there, or maybe it was someone wearing his skin. He was hidden away in the shadows.

Byleth felt fearful as he approached the dark figure. He stopped several feet away and looked down at his crumpled form. Finally they met eyes, and the sight of Dimitri’s face shocked him.

What had happened to him?

Byleth couldn’t afford to show fear now.

He fell to his knees in front of Dimitri, who stared at him coldly with one cloudy eye. Byleth wanted to touch him, but found himself unable. He was afraid of his fragile appearance.

“Dimitri,” He breathed.

Was this really his Dimitri?

“I should’ve known,” He cursed. “That one day you’d be haunting me as well…”

Byleth had never heard his voice like that before. It was ragged, perhaps from screaming or disuse. 

“You… What must I do to be  _ rid of you?  _ I swear I will have that woman’s head… So do not look upon me with such scorn in your eyes!”

He lurched forward and pushed Byleth to the ground, shock written all over his face as he realized he could actually touch him.

“You…! You’re alive…” He whispered, sounding frail as he straddled Byleth.

Byleth, infinitely saddened by the sight in front of him, reached up to hold Dimitri’s cheek, but his wrist was roughly snatched away in a horribly tight grip. He could feel the bones in his wrist creak, as if Dimitri's monstrous strength could shatter him.

As Dimitri straddled him, Byleth’s breath grew heavier. The pain in his wrist mixed with the joy of finding Dimitri alive and the regret at leaving his side was all too much.

“Tell me why you have come here. Have you become just another Imperial spy…? Have you come here to kill me,  _ Professor?” _

“Of course not,” Byleth gasped pitifully through the pain. He couldn’t pull away from Dimitri’s powerful grip. “Dimitri, what has happened to you?”

“What could you possibly hope to gain by asking me that?” He growled, looking up at the sky through the gaping hole in the ceiling. He closed his eye against the light. “You left, and I remained. That is all.”

“I didn’t want to leave you,” Byleth swore. “Please, believe me, Dimitri.”

Although he wanted so desperately to touch him, Byleth kept his hands off of the Prince. Eventually Dimitri let go of his sore wrist.

“What will it change if I believe you? The rats would still linger and the dead would still be just that.  _ Dead and gone.. _ .”

His voice was filled with sorrow.

Byleth thought he could feel his heart break into tiny little pieces like porcelain, the shards poking his lungs and making it hard to breathe.

“If you will not believe it, then so be it,” Byleth carefully said, swallowing his sadness. “How can I make myself of use to you?”

Because if love wasn’t enough to get through, utility might work.

“The rats…” He said darkly. He finally looked back down at Byleth, and all the clarity he once had was gone. “Help me kill the rats.”

~

Somehow it had been five years. Five long years of war and hardship, and Byleth could barely fathom it, though he did his best to face it head on.

Although many he had once taught returned, no one was the same. He did his best to cope with it, but as with anything else, some days were harder than others.  Much had changed since those faraway times, but perhaps the thing that changed the most was Dimitri.

He could no longer think clearly. Byleth had always known of the darkness within Dimitri but never in his wildest dreams did he think that it was that deep or that black. His once beautiful mind was no longer the same, but Byleth refused to believe Dimitri was completely lost.

His one remaining eye was cloudy. He struggled to see, and so as the hallucinations started to become clearer than reality, Dimitri entered a constant nightmare that no one could pull him out of. It was possible he would be stuck like that forever, mind decayed to the point of no return. It was a frightening thought.

Byleth, being a mercenary, could recall times when pain would transform good men into demons. If the pain was great enough, a good person could say or do any number of things that they didn’t mean.

Knowing that, the pain Dimitri must feel, whether it was mental or physical, had surely transformed him into the thing he always feared he was. A beast.

Byleth only regretted not being there to save him. He wouldn’t stop loving Dimitri for any reason even if the pain prevented him from reciprocating. He would attempt to ease that pain for him so that he might one day return.

The constant rejection choked him though, made his heart ache.

Fate could be so cruel.

Dimitri himself was cruel. He killed because it felt good. It was likely one of the only things he thought of as good, and Byleth took part in it with him because he wanted to stay by his side. It was the only way Dimitri would allow him to be close with him.

Dimitri didn’t let _anyone_ near him unless there was a battle. The only ones he bothered speaking to were his hallucinations of the dead. Byleth wanted so much to just talk to him.

He visited Dimitri’s lonely little sanctum whenever he could. The others tried to get him to fully realize the situation, but Byleth couldn’t just let it go. He didn’t believe the things they said.

_ “Professor, I think you need to take care of yourself, too,”  _ Mercedes had once said to him. She had carefully chosen her words so that it didn’t sound like ‘abandon all hope.’

_ “He won’t care about you until you’re dead in the ground,” _ Felix had once said bitterly. Byleth knew he was just as hurt as everyone else, but he had a nasty habit of reflecting that hurt onto others. It took a whole lot of patience to not put Felix in his place.

Whether it seemed like Dimitri would wake from his nightmare or not, Byleth would still be there. It didn’t matter how much the others thought he was wasting his effort.

Still, he wasn’t sure how many more times he could stomach being told to go away. That was why Byleth had a plan to make Dimitri look at him once more. It was reckless, and perhaps even a bit foolish, but if it meant Dimitri might hold him once more...

Byleth had to try.

~

It was late, and no one knew where Dimitri had gone. All Byleth could do was wait at his favorite place to skulk. The dilapidated room where Byleth had found Dimitri.

He felt nervous as he waited there. The only thing he had to sooth the feeling was the cold breeze. No matter how the war raged, the breeze always blew the same.

Byleth felt terribly cold as he waited for Dimitri, and that was because he only had on his boots and his overcoat. Mostly naked, he hoped no one would try to check on Dimitri at this time of night and catch him in such a precarious state.

It was crazy, but if he wanted Dimitri to look at him again, he supposed he would have to resort to using a more primal language. Waiting there where anyone could find him was as exciting as it was frightening.

Somehow Byleth had fallen far enough to become an exhibitionist. How sad.

He just wanted to feel those strong hands upon him once more.

Byleth truly felt regret that he had not been brave enough to share more time with Dimitri five years ago, but it was hard to blame himself completely. How could he have known they would run out of time so quickly?

They had plans to meet together more, but it never seemed to work out. They wrongly assumed they had more time together.

Byleth quickly realized that couldn’t afford to ponder it any longer as someone finally stalked up the staircase, walking slowly as if to intentionally intimidate whoever might be waiting for them.

Byleth felt his knuckles turn white as he clutched his overcoat harder, nerves getting to him as he began to tremble. He held his breath waiting to see who it would be at the top of the staircase.

Dimitri… Splattered with blood. Perhaps his own, perhaps the blood of others.

They met eyes, Byleth completely illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the ceiling, and Dimitri veiled in almost total darkness. He appeared aloof, monolithic even, as he wore no expression at all.

Slowly he continued his march to stand in the light with Byleth, freely letting his eye trail up and down his exposed legs. His clinking armor and the sound of blood pitter-pattering against the cold stone were all that could be heard.

“Why have you come here?” Dimitri spoke gravely. He sounded nothing like his old self, as usual.

“Must you ask?” Byleth whispered. His intentions were clear. He stared into Dimitri’s milky blue eye and searched for the person who was lost underneath all that grief. “Where did you go?”

“I thought I heard rats… I…” Dimitri slowly tried to reason. Perhaps he had a moment of clarity, as he realized how he must sound to Byleth. He was always hearing things that weren’t really there, but it appeared that he had actually found something while he was out if the blood was anything to go by.

“It’s alright,” Byleth cooed, cutting off Dimitri’s manic explanation. “Are you hurt?”

“No… I have missed you,” Dimitri admitted with that deep, sorrowful voice. It gave Byleth chills.

He finally acknowledged it.

“I am sorry,” Byleth said, unable to look at Dimitri any longer. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. “Dimitri, I am so sorry. You don’t have to be alone any longer, so…”

Shyly, Byleth looked back up at him and pried open his overcoat just enough so that Dimitri could see his intentions in full. His pale skin was shining in the moonlight.

Dimitri reached up and lightly touched Byleth’s chest, but he flinched back as he realized he was smearing blood on his lovely skin.

“I can’t,” Dimitri struggled to speak. “I’m no longer fit to…”

“Touch me,” Byleth ordered. 

He took Dimitri’s hand and pressed it fully against his chest, unafraid of the filth he was getting on his skin. Dimitri stepped even further into his personal space so that they were almost touching noses.

“If you do not stop me now, I don’t know how I would ever be able to stop myself later,” Dimitri pitifully warned. 

Byleth wasn’t sure how to respond with words. All he could do to prove to Dimitri how he felt, was let his overcoat fall to the ground.

Now fully naked save for his boots, Byleth was a beauty to behold. 

His hair was so pale it was almost white, and his eyes shone in much the same way. His skin, although marred with blood, was soft to the touch. His cheeks, lips and nipples were lightly dusted with pink, which contrasted greatly with his skin tone.

And his slim waist; Dimitri just wanted to squeeze Byleth by the waist and move him however he pleased.

Dimitri didn’t fail to notice how hard Byleth was, or the crystalline drip leaking from his slit. That was all the confirmation he needed.

He did as he pleased, gripping Byleth roughly by the hips and forcing their bodies together. Dimitri crashed his lips into Byleth’s, savoring his warmth since he hadn’t had it in so long. Dimitri wished he could properly taste him.

He was unable to hide his emotions, moaning into Byleth’s accepting mouth with a feverish pitch.

Byleth could feel slick droplets of blood against Dimitri’s cool armor, which only chilled him more, but he didn’t mind it. He was too caught up in the feeling of Dimitri’s tongue against his.

“Get on your knees,” Dimitri intoned lowly, separating from the kiss. 

His slow cadence was telling of his state of mind, as if he could lose himself at any moment. For now, if Byleth had to be used like a toy to be close to Dimitri, then he would allow it. He did as he was told and stared up at Dimitri as he undid his pants and moved his armor carelessly.

The armor around his thighs was left on, and his pants had been haphazardly pushed down in a rush. His cock sprang out, flushed pink against his otherwise pale skin. 

Had he somehow gotten bigger since they’d last seen each other?

Dimitri threaded his fingers through Byleth’s hair and guided his mouth to the tip of his cock with a firm grip. As long as Byleth didn’t resist, the tight hold he had wouldn’t hurt him much.

Byleth felt Dimitri thrust into his mouth shallowly, perhaps testing how it would feel. Dimitri closed his eye and heaved. It felt  _ good. _

Byleth struggled to breathe around his large shaft and made a small choking sound. The sound of Dimitri panting above him energized him, though.

Slowly he began to fuck Byleth’s mouth with intent. Byleth took it about half-way down and stroked what he couldn’t reach with his hand.

Dimitri was really feeling it. His brows were drawn together, and his lips parted. He was gasping and groaning with each stroke. Perhaps he was touch-starved.

His chest heaved, and he started to thrust harder.

Byleth moaned from exertion and Dimitri continued to use him. Byleth freely fisted his leaking prick with his free hand as he stared up at the Prince.  Being fucked like that was purely cathartic. Byleth felt so good, he couldn’t help but relieve himself.

“Ah, you’re  _ touching yourself, _ Byleth,” Dimitri huskily observed. Byleth moaned wantonly, gazing up at him as best he could. “Have I given you permission to do that?”

Dimitri was being so erotic, talking as if he meant to punish him.

Without warning the grip on Byleth’s hair became painful as Dimitri thrust even deeper into his throat. They both cried out at the feeling, Byleth feeling the tears prick his eyes as he stroked himself harder.

The pace Dimitri had set was almost unbearable. He could feel his knees bruising.

“You wished this didn't you, Byleth? You wished to feel my cock down your throat,” Dimitri claimed through heated gasps.

The sound of his own name nearly drove Byleth to the edge as he grew dangerously close to cumming. He felt shocks all throughout his body.

There was a small pool of precum underneath him as he sucked Dimitri’s thick cock. The drool running down his chin mixed with tears and sweat on his chest along with the blood Dimitri had smeared on him.

“I am going to fill your throat,” Dimitri promised around his heaving gasps. “ _ Byleth.” _

“Mmh-- Guh!!” Byleth wetly cried, his scream muffled by the cum flooding his throat. 

Dimitri held him in place as he released his seed. He kept pumping into Byleth’s warm mouth as he rode out his orgasm. Byleth choked around his hot shaft.

“ _ Goddess,”  _ Dimitri swore raggedly. “Mmh… Do you like that, dearest?”

When he was finally done he wrenched Byleth off of his shaft, who coughed at all the fluid in his throat. 

He didn’t get a moment of rest as Dimitri sank to his level and kissed him desperately, reaching for Byleth's hand to prevent him from stroking himself any further.

Byleth whined, but obeyed. Though he had been used thoroughly, he held the sides of Dimitri's face tenderly, causing the dethroned Prince to moan at the pleasant feeling. 

“I want to taste myself on you,” Dimitri breathed. “But I can’t. Isn’t that pathetic?”

“You can’t taste it…?” Byleth wondered aloud. 

All of a sudden, many things in the past made sense. How Dimitri never seemed to really enjoy eating, or how he had licked the cum off of him like it was nothing.

“If you cannot taste it, you should still be able to feel it,” Byleth reasoned.

With that simple answer from Byleth, he moved to climb onto Dimitri’s lap. He tilted Dimitri’s head back and watched him as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Dimitri seemed to know what Byleth wanted from him.

He let drool fall freely from his mouth into Dimitri’s as some of the liquid missed the mark and rolled down his chin. Dimitri moaned deeply, swallowing what Byleth had given him.

“It’s warm,” He purred, looking quite pleased. His one eye was gently closed, and he looked peaceful to Byleth. He was sure to drink in that expression so that he may never forget it. He wanted to treasure it.

He continued kissing Dimitri as he rutted against his cold armor. By now the blood had mostly dried, but he could hear him taking off his dirty gloves behind him.  Once the gloves were off, Dimitri began to grip and squeeze Byleth wherever he pleased. His soft ass, his firm thighs, and up and down his toned back.

Without warning, Dimitri slapped Byleth’s ass, causing him to yelp out of their deep kiss. 

“D-Dimitri…!” Byleth cried in disbelief.  _ That stung! _

“That smarts, doesn’t it, Byleth?” His voice had gotten so deep, it sent shocks straight to Byleth’s cock.

“Yes- Ah!!” Byleth answered, interrupted by another smack.

He leaned into Dimitri and wrapped his arms around his neck, his ass poking out for Dimitri to strike and punish. Absentmindedly, he rubbed himself against Dimitri’s torso.

He beat Byleth’s ass again, and then again, and then once more. There were tears in Byleth’s eyes by that point, but he couldn’t withhold his broken mewls. He sniffled in Dimitri’s ear.

With each swat came another loud cry, but Byleth found himself enjoying it more than he ever thought he would.

“ _ Dimitri _ ,” Byleth softly whined.

“I like that sound,” Dimitri quietly admitted. “Do you like being disciplined _ ?” _

“Yes,” Byleth gasped once more, soon after feeling another strike.

"Do you want me to punish you more? Does it excite you when I put my hands on you like this?" Dimitri manically whispered.

“Oh, _Goddess, yes. _I always want to feel your hands on me, Dimitri.”

Dimitri laughed coldly. “Yes, that is why you were waiting for me here so scantily clad… Why you risked so much just for one night. Have you become a harlot since last we fucked?”

“Will hurting me make you feel better, Dimitri?” Byleth whispered, just as pained from his harsh words as he was exhilarated by his hard swats.

“Lay down,” He ordered, unfeeling on the surface, but Byleth could tell Dimitri was affected by what he said.

Byleth did as he was told and pressed his back to the cold, hard ground. He obediently spread his legs without having to be asked. His leaking prick stood to attention, almost painfully hard.

He felt exhilarated as Dimitri looked at his exposed body. His ass was sore, his knees were definitely bruised, and his tears had barely dried, but Byleth wanted to feel more. Anything to ease the newfound ache in his heart.

If it made Dimitri feel good to punish him, then Byleth would have to endure. Maybe in some way it felt good to him as well, as if perhaps he deserved it.  It was as if the guilt he felt about leaving Dimitri was unofficially being addressed. 

“Since you were waiting for me like a good boy, have you brought anything for me to stretch you with?”

“In my overcoat; The inner pocket.”

Dimitri reached behind him and then lifted up Byleth’s overcoat, finding a vial of oil where Byleth said it would be. Almost cruelly, he smiled down at the ex-professor.

“What a good whore you are,” He said simply. It sent chills through Byleth’s body. “I’m going to make you beg me never to stop.”

A promise.

“Let me finally feel you again, Dimitri,” Byleth pleaded. “I am yours.”

“I will show you,” He muttered. “I’m going to show you just how much I’ve changed, dearest.”

He wasted no time smearing his fingers with the oil and immediately pressing two into Byleth. He was just as tight as before, but Dimitri wasn’t being as gentle.

He used an unrelenting pace to pry Byleth open, who let out his cries freely as he was used. He tried to spread his legs even wider to deepen the feeling, but Dimitri couldn't get much deeper than he already had.

The wet sound of Dimitri’s fingers stretching Byleth’s hole rang throughout the debilitated room.

“Ah, Dimitri, hurry,” Byleth gasped. 

“ _ You’re desperate.”  _ Dimitri taunted. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to wait much longer,” He promised huskily.

Dimitri pressed a third finger into Byleth as he continued to work his ass. Byleth hissed at the addition, crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“You’re still so tight,” Dimitri commented. “You’re still the same.”

Byleth could see Dimitri was admiring his body as much as he could, and it made him writhe harder against his sticky, thrusting fingers.

“I’m ready,” Byleth claimed through huffing breaths. “Let me feel you.”

“Very well, Byleth. Prepare yourself.”

Unceremoniously, Dimitri slicked himself up and brushed his tip against Byleth’s soft hole several times before plunging himself in forcefully.

Byleth let out a choked cry, being filled to the brim so suddenly. He felt himself tear up once again, but he kept his eyes on Dimitri’s face.

Byleth saw Dimitri go through the throes of pleasure. His chapped lips were parted and he had done away with his usual scowl. Instead, his brow was knitted in ecstasy, one eye gently closed as proof that he was feeling it.

Dimitri let out a deep, shuddering sigh as he felt Byleth clench around him.

“You’re so damn tight… Feels good,” Dimitri heaved a heavy whine.

He was being merciful, letting Byleth adjust to his large size.

“It’s okay,” Byleth whispered after a while. “Move, Dimitri.”

“Hmph,” he huffed as his answer, then he did just that.

Dimitri adjusted their position slightly so that he was holding Byleth’s legs open by the ankles, and then he pounded himself into his ass with great strength. Being held open like that like some kind of toy drove Byleth insane.

The sound of their skin slapping could be heard far, along with Byleth’s wanton moans and Dimitri’s heaving breaths.  Again and again, he pulled out nearly all the way only to push back in. He slammed into Byleth’s spot each time, causing him to see stars.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Dimitri admitted through labored breaths. “I’ve dreamed of pinning you just like this, and fucking you until you cried.”

“Oh, _Dimitri_ ,” Byleth panted. “I wish I’d never left you!”

With that admission, the mood noticeably changed. Dimitri grunted with displeasure and grimaced down at Byleth. His pace slowed, and Byleth looked at him with intense sadness.

“Enough,” Dimitri grit out. He didn’t want to acknowledge what he’d said. “Turn over.”

Dimitri pulled out of Byleth and let go of his ankles, expecting him to do as he said. Byleth met Dimitri’s gaze evenly and didn’t let the matter go. He shivered at the loss of his cock, but he ignored that.

Byleth sat up and got right in Dimitri’s face. He tried to connect with him by touching his cheek, but Dimitri flinched away.

“Believe me,” Byleth implored. 

He tried to kiss Dimitri, but he turned his face away. He couldn’t see his eye, so he wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making. It hurt to be rejected.

“I know you did not mean it… I presumed you marched off to your death out of loyalty to Lady Rhea. When you returned…” Dimitri struggled. “I wondered why it had taken you  _ so long _ to return to me.”

“I am not sure myself,” Byleth confessed. “I was discovered floating in the river. The last thing I remember is falling endlessly, until I could no longer see the light of day… It felt like I was asleep.”

“Asleep,” Dimitri wondered. “I cannot imagine a more peaceful, nor a more sad end for you.”

“Sad?” Byleth quietly questioned.

“Yes. Because the Professor I knew who I held with such high esteem surely deserved a more fitting end. Surely… You were not the sort who could just vanish.”

Dimitri spoke so quietly about the person who he once revered, and the clarity in his voice did not go unnoticed. It was something he could recall clearly, even when at the mercy of his own mind.

“Dimitri,” Byleth breathed. “Do you still love me…?”

“Whether I do or not… It wouldn’t help. I would still be as empty as I am,” Dimitri cryptically rejected him once more. “Your words will not fix me, if that is the true reason why you came here tonight.”

The true reason. Byleth ignored the hurt in his heart and thought of that concept for a moment. He had come tonight to feel Dimitri. He knew he would be a different man from before, but he decided that he wanted to accept that.

It was important for Dimitri to know he was accepted.

So even though it hurt to be rejected, Byleth could understand why Dimitri would feel this way. If he thought Byleth was trying to be his knight in shining armor, only here to save him from himself, then he was perfectly justified in his rejection.

“I know I can’t fix you with pretty words,” Byleth conceded. “I did not come here tonight to remember the past. I want to be with the Dimitri of the present.”

“Do you?” Dimitri questioned suspiciously. 

“...Can you really not trust me?”

Dimitri didn’t immediately answer him, instead choosing to lay Byleth back down and flipping him over.

“Just finish what you’ve started, Professor.”

He pressed himself back inside of Byleth, both of them singing at the feeling. Byleth arched up into Dimitri despite his hurt feelings.

_ “Dimitri…!”  _ Byleth cried half in protest and half in pleasure.

Dimitri fucked him hard into the ground. His palms and his knees hurt, but Byleth allowed it to continue because this was what he wanted.  Each time he slammed back in it sent more shocks all throughout their bodies. Dimitri hadn’t felt so good in such a long time.

“Don't stop squeezing me like that, Byleth. I will make certain that you leave here with my seed dripping down your thighs,” He promised.

Dimitri gripped Byleth’s waist tightly, helping to move his body harder. 

His thick shaft rubbed up and down his hot insides relentlessly, each time sending a wave of pure ecstasy through them. Byleth loved listening to Dimitri’s broken little cries as they mixed in with his own. He could feel pleasure from his toes to the top of his head.

His heart hammered in his chest, body slick with sweat. The pressure in his abdomen built gradually, the tingling sensation soon becoming all encompassing until it was all Byleth could think about anymore.

“I-I’m going to cum,” Byleth moaned.

Hearing that, Dimitri leaned over Byleth’s back and reached around his front to stroke his leaking prick.

“Let out your voice. I want to hear when you finish,” Dimitri huskily whispered.

“Ah… Hah, Dimitri…!  _ Ugh!! _ ” He grunted, voice leaking out as each shot of cum was pumped out of him.

Byleth came so hard his vision blurred. His head was cloudy and he couldn’t think clearly. All the while, Dimitri was still thrusting into him like a mad man.

Not for the first time, Byleth began to cry as his hole was used. He could no longer support his upper half, letting it rest against the ground as he poked his ass into the air for his wonderful Prince.

Dimitri’s thrusts became erratic as his breath became heavier. He groaned deeply as finally he filled Byleth as promised. Byleth let out a broken sob at the feeling.

Intense relief and pleasure washed over him. It felt so amazing. It was different than their first time together. It was like all of his feelings slowly grew into a crescendo, and then were all released at once.

Dimitri pulled himself from Byleth, and he could hear the faint sound of his seed splattering against the ground. His asshole was left tingling and gaping, tinged red and flexing with each post-orgasmic spasm. Byleth groaned when he was finally empty again.

For a while they did not speak to one another. They both struggled to catch their breath. Byleth was still spread for Dimitri, who sat back on his palms and kept his eye closed, head tilted back.

Without sex to distract him, the position slowly became painful, so with a great sigh, Byleth slowly picked himself up and stood in front of Dimitri, who remained sitting. The extreme high of sex gradually wore off.

Just as Dimitri had promised, his seed was leaking down his legs. It was rather disgusting.

Dimitri looked up at Byleth with the same monolithic expression he’d worn before, which hurt. The night was as painful as it was a success. Byleth had gotten what he came for, so expecting anything more was just... Foolish.

Byleth found it hard to look into Dimitri’s eye. There was a newfound tension there, as if either of them really needed extra tension between them. He couldn’t tell if they had more to talk about, or if it was really somehow over.

He busied himself with gathering his overcoat and wrapped it around his cold body as Dimitri silently watched.

Once he was bundled up, Byleth guessed it was time to leave Dimitri there. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Dimitri… Thank you for tonight,” He said genuinely, though his sadness was apparent. “...Goodnight.”

It was short and simple, which was all Byleth could manage. He started to walk away, but Dimitri called after him.

“...Wait.”

Byleth did as he was told and looked behind him to see Dimitri staring at his bare legs once more. He got up slowly and paced towards Byleth, who faced him in anticipation.

“Here. To cover yourself with,” He said plainly.

He had his hands fiddling around his neck, trying to unhook his large cloak from his shoulders. It fell from his back, and all of a sudden Dimitri had lost much of his intimidating mass.

He was still tall and hulking, but Byleth could see his body much more clearly. It made him seem more human than he had since they’d met again. His armor looked like black tar, and it didn't suit the version of Dimitri that Byleth knew, but it was still a small step forward.

Byleth was planning on rejecting Dimitri’s cloak, as he was certain Dimitri would need the damn thing himself with how cold it had gotten, but Dimitri threw it around his body before he could properly object.

It was dirty, covered in blood and rips, but it was warm from Dimitri’s body and faintly smelled of him.

“You look as though you’re about to freeze to death. I do not enjoy watching you shiver like that,” Dimitri quietly justified.

Without thinking Byleth tugged Dimitri down to his level by his armor and kissed him farewell. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and it was beginning to stir Byleth up all over again so he had to pull away.

Dimitri softly whined like an animal at the loss.

“Thank you... Dimitri?” 

“Yes?” Dimitri asked. He sounded tentatively positive.

“I meant what I said. I do not expect you to say it back, but know that you can tell me anything. My quarters are always available to you.”

This time, Byleth was unafraid to look Dimitri in his eye. He couldn’t tell what the Prince was thinking, so he shyly smiled to let him know it wasn’t a trick of any sort.

“I’m going now. Goodnight,” Byleth said.

“Goodnight,” He said softly.

When they finally parted ways, Byleth had much to think about. He was sure Dimitri felt much the same way. He clutched the borrowed cloak around his shoulders tighter, fighting off the worry in his heart. He desperately needed a bath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Pls leave a kudos or a comment <3 Also pls look forward to chapter 3, the true final chapter.


End file.
